Tenma o imperador do mundos dos mortos
by Idsuikyo
Summary: Kairos quando roubou a alma de Hades decidiu usar ela no mesmo hospedeiro da alma do cavaleiro de pégaso, juntando dois inimigos no mesmo corpo, selando desse modo o verdadeiro Hades e usando Alone como um falso Hades, mas, logo o verdadeiro aparece e se inicia a guerra santa.
1. Chapter 1

**Kairos quando roubou a alma de Hades decidiu usar ela no mesmo hospedeiro da alma do cavaleiro de pégaso, juntando dois inimigos no mesmo corpo, selando desse modo o verdadeiro Hades e usando Alone como um falso Hades, mas, logo o verdadeiro aparece e se inicia a guerra santa.**

 **A ideia nasceu da ligação de Hades com pégaso.**

 **Capítulo 01**

 **Santuário**

Um jovem de uns treze anos treinava de cabelos castanhos e olhos em tom vermelho, treinava em um dos campos de treinamento do santuário, tinha uma pulseira de flores em seu punho, o mesmo parou os exercícios, olhando para o céu noturno do santuário, olhando as estrelas com um olhar pensativo e desviou o olhar na direção das doze casas e pensou "Encontrei finalmente Sasha no santuário, ou melhor, Atena, tenho que agir normalmente até que a guerra santa comece, não posso permitir que kairos manipule a guerra pelas sombras, nessa era sou Pégaso e Hades dois inimigos dividindo o mesmo corpo e com o mesmo objetivo " Finalizou em pensamento enquanto continuava treinando.

Ao longe do santuário um homem usando terno e uma cartola tinha um sorriso no rosto e refletindo que logo seus peões lutariam, os exércitos de Atena e Hades se destruiriam e ele prosseguiria com os seus planos de vingança.

 **2 anos depois**

No coliseu do santuário de realizava a luta pela armadura de pégaso, sendo assistida pelo própria Atena, tendo Tenma como o vencedor, o mesmo olhou para Atena e sabia que seus momentos ao lado dela estavam chegando ao fim, nessa era eles lutariam de lados 'opostos', ele a amava e a protegeria mesmo não estando ao seu lado, como gostaria de poder ficar ao seu lado, mas, ele tinha que assumir o lugar de imperador do mundos dos mortos, afinal ele era Hades. A noite tinha chegado no santuário, Sasha observava a lua e um barulho foi ouvido perto dela, ela desviou o olhar e viu o cavaleiro de pégaso e sorriu.

Sasha: Tenma o que você está fazendo aqui ? Sabe que esses são os aposentos de Atena - Falou para o cavaleiro, que sorriu e respondeu:

Tenma: Eu vim lhe ver e como cheguei aqui é segredo - Falou sorrindo e começando a conversar, enquanto ele pensava " Ela será a luz e eu as trevas nessa era, não aguentaria partir sem lhe ver pessoalmente " Terminou refletindo que logo a guerra santa se iniciaria. Ele mudou a expressão para séria e falou:

Tenma: Sasha, quero que saiba que sempre a protegerei, mesmo que não esteja ao seu lado como o cavaleiro de pégaso que lhe guarda quando você reencarna na terra - Falou olhando diretamente nos olhos da deusa, que se surpreendeu e perguntou:

Sasha: Tenma o que você quer dizer com isso ? - Falou questionando, mas, logo foi sentido um poderoso cosmo que fez Atena ter uma expressão séria e falar - A guerra santa finalmente começou - Falou seriamente, enquanto o cavaleiro ao seu lado pensou " Meu tempo com você também acabou" Tendo um olhar triste no rosto. Após o encontro com Sasha, ele foi designado juntamente com outros cavaleiros sendo liderados por Dohko e Shion para averiguar os rumores dos espectros numa vila da Itália, a mesma que ele viveu com Sasha e Alone. Tenma observava as mortes ao seu redor e tinha expressão de tristeza no rosto, notando o cosmo dos espectros e de 'Hades', ele teve um encontro com o espectro de Lycaon e o derrotou, após finalmente o encontrando.

Alone: Tenma seja bem vindo, finalmente irei terminar o seu quadro, encontrei o vermelho que combina com os seus olhos - Falou revelando um quadro de Tenma como era pequeno e aparecendo vários corpos e o chão sendo coberto de sangue, Alone pintou um X sobre o quadro despedaçando a armadura de pégaso, tendo a chegada de Dohko e Shion vendo a cena.

Dohko: Tenma não ! - Foi detido de avançar por Shion e logo viu o cavaleiro de pégaso se levantando para a surpresa de Alone.

Esse é o seu poder? Falsa existência !? - Exclamou Tenma, um poderoso cosmo similar ao de Alone, mas, muito mais poderoso se manifestou, surpreendendo todos. Inclusive Sasha no santuário sentiu a mudança no seu cosmo. Todos no local observavam assustados e o pingente que Alone usava, desapareceu e apareceu no pescoço de Tenma, que agora tinha cabelos negros, mas, mantendo os olhos num tom vermelho, vendo a expressão de surpresa de todos ele falou:

Tenma: Nessa era Atena perdeu todas as chances de vencer, por que o meu hospedeiro é o mesmo homem que me feriu na mitologia - Falou sendo coberto com uma armadura negra com seis asas e segurando uma espada, os espectros atrás de Alone se surpreenderam e se perguntaram o que estava ocorrendo, o mesmo pensamento dos cavaleiros. Shion vendo a surplice usada por Tenma.

Shion: Essa surplice e a espada... esse cosmo...impossível Tenma é o hospedeiro de Hades nessa era ? - Se questionou e notou que Tenma estava com a espada cravada no coração de Alone, um movimento que não foi visto, todos estavam surpresos.

Tenma: Irmão de Atena pagara por se passar por um deus, mas, não se preocupe logo encontrará Atena - Falou friamente, tendo o corpo de Alone sem vida no chão, após retirar a sua espada e continuou - Meus espectros o seu verdadeiro amo despertou, essa vila cairá em homenagem a esse acontecimentos - Falou emanando um poderoso cosmo e o chão começou a tremer, Dohko tentou correr até Tenma, que o olhava seriamente.

Tenma: Cavaleiros de Libra e Áries informem a Atena que ela morrerá pela mãos daquele que a protegeu desde os tempos antigos - Falou lançando uma pequena onda de energia em direção aos dois cavaleiros os jogando longe.

 **Santuário**

Sasha queimava o seu cosmo em frente a estátua de Atena e os seus lágrimas.

Não pode ser Tenma...Alone - Falou quase num sussurro, sentindo os cosmos na vila aonde cresceram juntos. Ela esperava o retorno dos cavaleiros para saber oque realmente ocorreu.

 **Castelo de Hades**

A representante de Hades corria pelo castelo em direção a sua amo, ela soube dos acontecimentos, suas longos cabelos negros voavam pelo ar e o seus olhos roxos transmitiam preocupação, Alone era existência falsa do seu senhor, ela adentrou no quatro dele e o notou a parte de cima do seu corpo coberto por bandagens que ele mesmo fazia, se aproximando dele ela disse:

Meu senhor eu..- Foi interrompida por Tenma

Tenma: Não se preocupe Pandora, eu matei o impostor e finalmente estou aonde é o meu local - Falou olhando para a mulher na sua frente que segurava a sua mão. O olhar dela era de fúria.

Pandora: Maldita Atena tudo por culpa dela, o bastardo do seu irmão ocupando o lugar do senhor e tendo que você viver ao lado dos cavaleiros, sofrendo - Falou irritada. Tenma observava a reação dela, ela era leal a Hades, apesar do sofrimento que teve quando era criança. Hades começou a acariciar o rosto dela surpreendendo, mas, começou a apreciar o carinho fechando os olhos.

Tenma: Não se irrite, Atena não tem nada a ver com oque ocorreu comigo minha linda Pandora - Falou surpreendendo a moça e continuou - Eu sou Hades e ao mesmo tempo sou pégaso nessa era - Falou olhando para ela que se estava assustada e não entendendo nada.

Pandora: Meu amo oque…- Tenma colocou o dedo nos seus lábios a calando.

Tenma: Mesmo que eu tenha selado esse quarto, não quero que discutimos isso aqui - Falou desaparecendo junto com Pandora. Ambos apareceram em local que transmitia uma paz, cercado de flores, imediatamente a mulher de cabelos negros sussurrou.

Os campos elísios - Olhou para Hades que sorriu.

Tenma; Sim, podemos falar aqui sem muitas preocupações - Fez uma pausa, enquanto se cobriu com a parte de cima do manto que se assemelhava ao de Alone, mas, esse era de um cor azul escuro - Alguém está controlando as ações dessa guerra santa e foi capaz de prender Hades no meu corpo e ter usado Alone como um falso Hades - Falou seriamente e ainda lembrando do que teve que fazer com o seu amigo , ele não tinha opção se não matá-lo, ou melhor, liberar Alone que estava sofrendo dentro com a sua alma. Pandora ouviu e respondeu:

Pandora: Meu senhor, o senhor fala como se...a sua consciência - Ele sorriu e falou:

Tenma: Eu sou Hades pandora, mas, ao mesmo tempo pégaso, isso gerou uma união poderosa e meus poderes alcançaram um nível que me surpreendeu, dois seres que eram inimigos trabalhando juntos, tendo até mesmo personalidades unidas, nessa era a guerra entre Atena e Hades terão novos rumos - Falou seriamente e tocando novamente o rosto de Pandora - Eu vou seguir um caminho diferente nessa era e quero que me desculpe pelo que ocorreu com você, mas, como filho de partita cuidarei de você minha doce pandora - Falou emanando um cosmo totalmente diferente do pandora sentiu a confortando e trazendo lembranças para ela a fazendo chorar e abraçar o homem a sua frente e o mesmo acariciou ela retribuindo o abraço, ficaram alguns segundos assim e pandora tinha um sorriso e falou:

Pandora: Tenma…- Falou quase num sussurro e o mesmo riu.

Tenma: Sim, pode me chamar assim quando estivermos sozinhos- Fez uma pausa - Você não estará sozinha, não mais - Falou segurando o rosto dela e continuou - A guerra continuará contra Atena, não posso agir até descobrir quem está manipulando as cordas além de Kairos, sinto um poder muito grande se movendo e os alvos inciais são Atena e Hades - Disse e explicando maiores detalhes para Pandora, que o olhava de uma forma diferente e o abraçava, o calor dele a confortava como Partita, mas, sentia o coração bater acelerado ao tê-lo perto e um frio na barriga, com ele as sensação eram semelhantes, mas, ele tinha Sasha ou melhor, Atena no seu coração, mas, era um amor proibido e agora ele sendo Hades um adversário mortal de Atena, tornou-se mais impossível de algo ocorrer, tudo seria pelo bem dela. O imperador do mundos dos mortos e a mulher de cabelos negros foram envolvidos novamente por um cosmo e desapareceram, voltando novamente ao corpo dele no castelo, ele se separou dela para um leve desgosto aparecendo no rosto dela, que queria continuar com a sensação, mas, uma parte dela se aliviou, algo estava acontecendo com ela ao ter contato com ele, estava sentindo sentimentos nunca sentidos e o aroma dele a exitou. Ele acariciou o seu rosto e falou:

Tenma: Os espectros estão reunidos no salão do castelo, muitos ainda não sabem oque ocorreu, devemos ir até eles - Falou para ela que concordou com um sorriso.

 **Santuário**

Dohko e Shion retornaram ao santuário e deram a notícia a Atena, que se recolheu ao seus aposentos. O grande mestre ficou com Dohko e Shion falou:

Grande mestre: Essa guerra tomou um rumo totalmente inesperado - Fez uma pausa - Pégaso foi o único a ferir Hades, sempre reencarnando junto com Atena, mas, ele como hospedeiro do imperador do mundos dos mortos, Hades tomou uma grande vantagem na guerra, a mais perigosa das guerras santas será dessa era - Falou seriamente. Enquanto Sasha estava em seus aposentos, seus olhos deslizavam lágrimas e ao mesmo tocava a pulseira de flores, Tenma ser Hades e ele matar Alone que de alguma forma estava como um falso Hades liderando os espectros, o destino de ambos os três não teve um final feliz, agora ela teria que enfrentar Tenma o garoto que ela sentiu sentimentos quando criança e ao encontrar no santuário, descobriu que os sentimentos continuaram, mesmo ela sendo Atena, ele era o cavaleiro de pégaso que sempre reencarnava junto a Atena e nessa era lutaria contra ela, mas, os seus olhos se arregalaram ao lembrar da frase que ele disse na conversa de ambos "Sasha, quero que saiba que sempre a protegerei, mesmo que não esteja ao seu lado como o cavaleiro de pégaso que lhe guarda quando você reencarna na terra" Quando iria questionar a ele, sentiu o cosmo de Hades na terra e ele saiu do templo logo após, não dando chances a ela.

Tenma oque você quis dizer, oque está havendo ? - Sasha questionou para si mesma no seus aposentos.

Continua

Capítulo somente de interações


	2. Chapter 2

Saint seiya não me pertence

Capítulo 02:

 **Castelo de Hades**

Tenma estava com pandora ao seu lado, ele estava refletindo a reunião com os espectros ele revelou que Atena tentou selá-lo no corpo do pégaso dessa era e estava usando um impostor para controlar o exército de Hades, eles não questionaram a sua história, mas, quando olhou para mephistopheles, ou melhor, Kairos ele sentiu um olhar minucioso nele, como se ele Hades tivesse se tornado um incomodo, desse modo ele teria que agir rápido, Kairos poderia antecipar os seus planos, mesmo a guerra continuando.

Tenma: Pandora preciso ir ao templo de Poseidon - Falou para a mulher ao seu lado, que se surpreendeu e questionou:

Pandora: Tenma isso não chamaria a atenção ? Mephistopheles já o olhou diferente como você mesmo me disse - Falou para Tenma, que respondeu:

Tenma: Sim, o poder de Kairos é um problema, mesmo que o próprio Chornos tenha me ajudado devido o que pode ocorrer nessa era - Falou para a mulher que se surpreendeu ao ouvir o nome do deus.

Pandora: Chronos o deus primordial do tempo !- Falou surpresa

Tenma: Sim, a ação de Kairos chamou a atenção de Chronos, que me ajudou brevemente para não dormir para sempre no corpo de pégaso e juntando com o poder do cavaleiro, nasceu um novo ser, da união de Hades e pégaso no mesmo corpo, mas, que manteve as principais características do cavaleiro de pégaso, mesmo fundindo as personalidades, Chronos disse essa era a maneira mais segura - Fez uma pausa - Poseidon está selado nessa era, mas, o seu poder será útil no que está por vir, preciso que tome cuidado enquanto eu estiver fora - Falou um pouco preocupado em deixar ela no castelo, mas, se a levar junto chamaria atenção demais. A mulher concordou com a cabeça e após isso Tenma se teletransportou do local.

 **Bluegraad**

O vilarejo onde vivem os Guerreiros Azuis, fica no leste da Sibéria. É um local extremamente frio. Tenma tinha se teletransportado para o local e logo após a sua chegada conheceu os guerreiros azuis que o atacaram e lidou com eles facilmente, indo em direção ao seu destino a entrada do templo de Poseidon. Ele seguiu o cosmo do deus dos mares até os arquivos subterrâneos, parando ante uma parede com o símbolo do imperador dos mares, sobre o qual havia um selo de Atena.

Por quando tempo irá somente me observar ? - Questionou Tenma e tendo um homem aparecendo atrás dele.

O imperador Hades em pessoa nesse local - Fez uma pausa - Me chamo Unity, posso lhe perguntar o qual desejo com o senhor Poseidon ? - Perguntou se aproximando e ficando na frente do selo de Atena.

Tenma: Somente falar com o senhor dos setes mares general marina - Falou surpreendendo o homem que o olhou intrigado.

Unity: Posso saber como o senhor descobriu ? - Perguntou se atentando na resposta.

Tenma: Acha que esconderia algo de um deus ? - Fez uma pausa - Não planejo fazer mal a Poseidon somente conversar - Falou e logo após o selo foi removido. Transportando os dois para um templo no fundo do mar.

Unity: Bem vindo a Atlântida Imperador Hades - Falou e ao mesmo tempo pensou "Hades pessoalmente aqui é uma surpresa, não posso agir sem tomar cuidado" Finalizou a começar a guiar o deus dos mortos. Tenma observava o homem a sua frente e querendo qual vai ser a sua ação, os mesmos adentraram ao templo e chegando numa porta como simbolo de poseidon e do lado de dentro tinha uma grande energia.

Esse cosmo é de Poseidon - Disse Tenma abrindo a porta e tendo uma poderosa onda de cosmo quase o cegando, após isso notou uma bela mulher selada e junto a ela m poder que reconheceu como o oricalco, se aproximou da mulher e ao mesmo tempo olhou Unity e perguntou:

Tenma: Poderia me responder ou irá me atacar agora ? - Perguntou normalmente. O homem se ajoelhou e falou:

Unity: O senhor como o deus do mundo mortos poderia trazer a minha irmã Seraphina de volta a vida ? Em troca lhe entregarei a ânfora que prende poseidon - Falou e ao mesmo tempo Hades respondeu:

Tenma: Não é um pedido difícil de conceder - Fez uma pausa - Mas, o poder que ela foi banhada, o poder de poseidon é perigoso demais - Falou e refletindo que colocaria ela em risco, com Kairos e quem estivesse manipulando a garota se tornaria vítima. O mesmo notou que corais o estavam cercando e falou:

Tenma: Agora pretende me atacar ? Não posso trazer essa jovem à vida...somente a condenaria - Falou e notou uma escama cobrindo o homem.

Unity: O imperador do mundo dos mortos com sentimentos ? Hahaha - Riu e continuou - Ela é a única coisa que me importa, eu estaria a ponto de lhe entregar poseidon que você podia usar contra Atena, mas, agora o sepultarei Hades com o poder do Oricalco - Tenma suspirou, mas, notou um poderoso cosmo emanando do general marina e do oricalco, "Não vou ter escolha, vou ter que matá-lo e o poder do oricalco terei que destruí-lo " pensou enquanto emanava o seu cosmo.

Unity: Seja sepultado nesse santuário Hades - Um tridente gigante apareceu do teto perto de Hades e dando golpes derrubando parte do local deixando a céu aberto.

Tenma: Está movendo a estátua de poseidon ? isso é uma surpresa, mas, isso não me deterá. Notou no céu pilares de água se formando.

 **Holy Pillar (Santo Pilar)** \- Gritou o general marina, tendo vários pilares de água na sua direção, Tenma concentrou uma grande onda de energia contra o ataque e ao mesmo tempo se transportou e socou fortemente Unity o jogando na parede e tendo o oricalco em sua mão.

Tenma: Esse poder é perigoso demais para você manejar, mas, nas minhas mãos - Começou a pensar nas possibilidades e o mais seguro, por que o destruindo era arriscado liberar tanto poder de uma vez, talvez tivesse uma opção melhor, olhou para a mulher e caminhou na direção dela, mas, notou o general marina se levantando.

Unity: Eu não vou deixar que a toque ! - Falou avançando, Tenma fechou os olhos materializando a espada em sua mão direta tendo o oricalco na esquerda, ele se moveu numa velocidade incrível desferindo um golpe mortal no homem, destruindo a parte da escama que protegia a parte de cima do seu corpo, após isso o corpo do general caiu no chão sem vida. Voltando a andar novamente em direção a mulher aprisionada, usando o cosmo a liberou e a segurando no seus braços, ela realmente linda com os cabelos brancos, seus olhos fechados e sua pele delicada, ela nua em seus braços ele sorriu e refletiu que seria mais seguro usar o poder do oricalco nela a tornando uma representante de Poseidon, do que liberar o imperador dos sete mares, começou a usar o seu cosmo cobrindo o local, enquanto iria trazer ela de volta a vida, demorou alguns minutos esse processo. Na mão o oricalco brilhava, ele o destruiu com o seu punho e ao mesmo tempo a energia foi direcionada para Seraphina que levitou e foi coberta pela escama de poseidon abrindo os olhos azuis claros, ele observava e tinha que admitir que ela ficou linda.

Bem vinda de volta Lady Seraphina - Falou olhando para a mulher, que olhava o local e notou o corpo do irmão, segurou o tridente com força e o apontou para o pescoço de Tenma e respondeu:

Seraphina: Por que eu não deveria matá-lo pelo que fez o meu irmão - Falou o ameaçando e sendo envolvida por um cosmo azul. Hades sorriu e respondeu:

Tenma: Não irá, por que foi a sua decisão voltar a vida e usar o poder do oricalco para proteger a terra - Fez uma pausa, vendo ela arregalar os olhos e continuou - Corrigindo foi uma decisão de sua alma, enquanto a trazia a vida lhe sondei, eu não a forçaria a isso, em troca lhe mostrei as minhas intenções, pode confirmar por si só agora que possui o poder do oricalco dentro de si - Respondeu para a mulher que estava paralisada, enquanto na sua mente lembranças da conversa entre ele e ela vinham a sua mente, ela aceitando a proposta e ele deixando ela o sondar, ela se surpreendeu a união de Hades e pégaso, possuindo a junção de suas personalidades, mas, ainda era impiedoso quando era necessário, esse homem decidiu seguir um caminho nas sombras para proteger a terra, longe da mulher que ele ama, quando ele tocou a sua alma foi como lhe trouxe sensações estranhas e isso a assustou. Tenma olhava a mulher na sua frente, as semelhanças com Sasha quando a sondou e a beleza dela, algo dentro de si despertou, uma luxúria que o surpreendeu e teve que reprimir esse desejo, controlando os hormônios no seu corpo que tinha disparado quando a teve sua em seus braços. O silêncio foi rompido por ela.

Seraphina: Você não mentiu - Fez uma pausa - Qual a ação a partir de agora ? Essa guerra santa entre Atena e Hades você deve cessar, só causará dor, mesmo que seja para vigiar o Kairos, com o poder que agora possuo e os seus é possível detê-lo por favor - Falou para Tenma que olhou em seus olhos, ela tinha um olhar lindo e ela de fato tinha razão, não seria possível deter ele e Seraphina, não importa quem o controlasse nas sombras.

Tenma: Está bem, a guerra irá cessar, mas, os cavaleiros podem usar isso para avançar contra os espectros - Fez uma pausa - Eu não posso revelar a Atena a verdade e uma cooperação entre os dois exércitos não ocorreria fácil - Falou seriamente, mas, com angustia, ele no fundo queria revelar a Atena, mas, não adiantaria muito e somente a envolveria em uma nova batalha, coisa que ele não queria, ele a protegeria mesmo não estando ao lado. Uma lágrima solitária saiu pelo rosto, a mulher a sua frente acariciou o seu rosto, sorrindo e se aproximando do rosto dele ficando a alguns centímetros sentindo a sua respiração.

O que você fez quando tocou a minha alma...algo dentro de mim não aguenta vê-lo assim - Falou o beijando e ele retribuiu levemente a apertando contra o seu corpo, enquanto começou a cariciar a pele dela exposta, continuando o beijo, tomando folego para respirar, ele desviou o olhar os seios dela, levando a sua mão e começou a acariciar por cima do tecido branco que o cobria, fazendo ela soltar um leve gemido. A luxúria parece que envolveu eles, ela estava apreciando o toque dele e ao mesmo tempo, estava assustada por que ela estava agindo assim, o que ele fez quando tocou a sua alma, mas, o corpo estava quente e o desejo aumentava neles.

Seraphina..eu ah ! - Gemeu ao sentir a mão dela acariciando a sua ereção por cima da calça, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto, mas, um pouco envergonhada. Ele sentiu que ela estava assustada, mas, com a luxúria crescendo nela, do jeito que estava as coisas ambos acabaram chegando a um ponto sem volta, mas, não seria aqui que eles consumariam se chegasse a esse ponto. Começou a emanar o seu cosmo e depois sumiram do templo. Ambos reapareceram em um quarto que a fez sorrir e após isso a escama de poseidon desapareceu do seu corpo e ficando em canto do quarto, ficando com o vestido que usava num tom de branco e azul, ela começou a abrir o manto dele enquanto beijava ele no pescoço, ele a segurou pelas coxas e a levou para a cama, ela começou a acariciar o peito dele e viu que ele a olhava os olhos.

Tenma: Você tem certeza disso ? A luxúria está nos dominando de uma forma, mas, não quero me aproveitar disso e possuí-la - Fez uma pausa - A sua alma é pura e você se parece muito com Atena quando lhe toquei, eu estou a usando com a semelhança de vocês sinto muito - Falou triste e envergonhado. A mulher abaixo dele, não acreditava no que ouviu, mas, após sorriu e falou:

Seraphina: Não é somente a luxúria, eu senti algo dentro de mim e com o toque liberou um desejo, mas, você tem razão somente teríamos a luxúria nesse momento - Falou envergonhada e continuou - Essa também seria a minha primeira vez - Sussurrou totalmente vermelha desviando o olhar de vergonha. Tenma sorriu e segurou o rosto dela a fazendo olhar para ele.

Tenma: Está tudo bem - Falou acariciando o rosto dela - Agora descanse Seraphina, esses aposentos estão nos campos elísios - Falou sorrindo e se levantou, ' Ainda não acredito que consegui me deter, mas, agora preciso de um banho de água fria ' Pensou saindo do quarto. Seraphina ao ver se ele sair do quarto 'Se ele não tivesse parado….Dégel sinto muito, mas, Tenma quando tocou a minha alma e o meu corpo, o meu coração está batendo de uma forma diferente, oque está havendo comigo ? ' Pensou se questionando enquanto uma lágrima saiu do seu rosto.

Espero que tenham gostado, Tenma e Seraphina.

Continua

A fic será Harém com três mulheres ou somente Seraphina, estou decidindo.


	3. Chapter 3

Saint seiya não me pertence

Capítulo 03:

 **Castelo de Hades**

Tenma estava olhando para o céu na sacada do castelo, enquanto relembrava dos acontecimentos no campos elísios com Seraphina, ele a ajudou durante um mês a se acostumar com os seus poderes, ambos se aproximaram nesse mês e houve troca de caricias, mas, sem a luxúria do primeiro encontro, nasceu algo especial entre ambos, agora ele estava de volta a terra. Duas presenças apareceram e se ajoelharam atrás dele.

O que deseja imperador Hades ? - Falou o homem de cabelos negros. Tenma logo respondeu:

Tenma: A guerra santa contra Atena se encerrará - Falou e notando a surpresa evidente nos dois Homens - Thanatos e Hypnos vocês me servem desde a mitologia, espero a ajuda de vocês no que está por vir - Disse seriamente e os dois homens ainda não estavam entendendo.

Meu senhor oque houve ? - Perguntou Thanatos.

Tenma: Sinto um cosmo nas profundezas do Tártaro se movendo e não posso deixar o meu domínio ser afetado e o que está tentando se libertar não vou permitir que saia - Falou queimando o seu cosmo - Desse modo Atena terá que ficar em segundo plano, já avisei a Pandora para recuar os espectros, mas, ainda permaneceremos na terra com tropas - Falou e ambos asentiram e desapareceram.

Pandora ! - Exclamou e notou a mulher aparecendo e se ajoelhando.

Pandora: Os espectros estão recuando para o castelo meu senhor - Fez uma pausa - As tropas de Minos perderam as suas vida no ataque ao santuário que ocorreu a alguns dias, alguns cavaleiros de classe baixa e o cavaleiro de ouro de peixes morreu no combate, mas, Tenma o que fará se Atena atacar ? Vendo o recuo das tropas de Hades - Perguntou e logo teve a resposta:

Tenma: Não se preocupe, a berreira no castelo foi reforçada e vai impedir de ela tentar algo, exceto que ela queira a morte dos seus cavaleiros - Fez uma pausa - Provavelmente irei ao santuário conversar com Atena, mas, antes tenho que lidar com Mefistófeles - Disse seriamente.

Enquanto ao encontro com o deus dos mares, oque ocorreu ? Você somente retornou agora - Questionou Pandora. Tenma respondeu;

Tenma: Poseidon ainda está selado, mas, o poder do oricalco está em Seraphina que está de acordo em me ajudar, ela servirá como representante de Poseidon.

Pandora: Seraphina ? - Questionou curiosa.

Tenma: Seraphina estava selada em atlântida recebendo o poder do oricalco de Poseidon - Começou a relatar os acontecimentos para Pandora ocultando a parte particular envolvendo os dois.

Pandora: Entendo Tenma - Disse com um sorriso, ainda ajoelhada e outra presença apareceu

Seraphina !- Falou Tenma com um sorriso e Pandora olhou para a mulher trajando a escama de poseidon e sentiu algo estranho, uma certa raiva ao perceber o olhar dos dois quando se encontraram.

Seraphina: Tenma - Respondeu com um sorriso - Eu fortaleci a barreira do castelo como você pediu.

Tenma: Obrigado Seraphina - Fez uma pausa - Agora devemos agir contra Kairos - Desviou o olhar para a mulher ajoelhada - Pandora os espectros logo notaram a energia de Seraphina, somente lhes informe que um aliado está nos ajudando e com isso também fará Atena se precaver de atacar, por que ela notará o poder de Poseidon - Respondeu e com o cosmo queimando, sendo envolvido pela surplice de Hades - Pandora cuide do castelo, Seraphina Vamos - Falou e ambos desapareceram, deixando pandora com uma certa irritação de ver Tenma sendo acompanhado por Seraphina que sorriu ao ouvir ele falar o nome dela, 'Não vou deixar ela tocá-lo' Pensou com com irritação a mulher de cabelos negros.

Kairos estava observando de longe o castelo de Hades e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

Hades-sama vejo que agora tem uma bela companhia que possui os poderes de Poseidon - Falou ao observar a presença dos recém chegados. Tenma se posicionou a frente segurando a espada.

Tenma: Kairos, o irmão mais novo de Chronos você me dará algumas respostas - Falou se movendo e aparecendo com a espada no pescoço, Seraphina se moveu e apareceu atrás dele com o Tridente apontando na nuca do homem. Que sorriu e falou:

Kairos: Essa foi atuação foi boa até agora Tenma - Fez uma pausa e notou Hades rindo - Conseguiu assumir o controle sobre Hades e agora tem essa bela companhia, realmente estou orgulho de você meu filho - Falou rindo no final.

Tenma: Acha mesmo que pode sair da situação que se encontra ? - Disse seriamente.

Kairos: Você irá me deixar ir para salvar a sua querida Atena do que está indo para o santuário se algo ocorrer comigo - Fez uma pausa - Você sentiu o cosmo no tártaro certo ? Mas, três deles estão livres e irão buscar a arma do rei deles no santuário, o único que detém eles de fazerem isso sou eu , mesmo os cavaleiros de ouro caíram ao enfrentar três titãs hahahaha - Automaticamente Tenma recuou a espada do pescoço e com esse movimento Seraphina fez o mesmo. Kairos tinha o sorriso no rosto.

Kairos: Bom garoto - Fez uma pausa - Você estragou o meu plano Tenma, era para você viver com um cavaleiro e ter o confronto com o exércitos de Hades e ser morto pelos espectros sob comando de Alone e os titãs viriam para esse mundo começando a bagunça no céu.

Tenma: Maldito o farei pagar - Falou segurando com força o cabo da espada e Seraphina estava ao lado segurando a sua mão, ele estava furioso com Kairos e agora tinha que deixar ele fugir.

Kairos: Nos veremos meu querido Tenma - Fez uma pausa - Não se preocupe Atena será a última, você será o primeiro a cair - Falou desaparecendo num vórtex de espaço tempo. Seraphina acariciou o rosto de Hades e disse:

Seraphina: Não se preocupe, ele não escapará de novo - O beijou nos lábios, ele a abraçou e retribuiu o beijo.

Tenma: Não tenho escolha…. preciso falar com Atena, a envolverei nessa batalha que está para ocorrer - Fez uma pausa - Era tudo que eu não queria Seraphina - Falou tristemente e fechando os olhos, ela o abraçou e começou a acariciar o cabelo dele o confortando carinhosamente.

 **Santuário**

Sasha estava queimando o seu cosmo enquanto mantia uma barreira no santuário que estava impedindo os espectros de ressuscitarem, ela estava exausta fisicamente, ela estava sentindo a dor dos seus cavaleiros mortos até agora e a morte de Albafica de peixes na invasão enquanto a lua cheia brindava o santuário, ela olhava a mesma e pensou ' Foi numa noite assim que o vi pela última vez' Uma lágrima deslizou pelo o seu rosto ao recordar. Na entrada do santuário um homem utilizando um manto negro, foi parado pelos guardas.

Saiam da minha frente humanos, eu cansei de esperar, vim buscar a arma do nosso rei - Falou emanando um poderoso cosmo e destruindo a barreira de Atena e alertando Sasha que viu a barreira criada por ela se despedaçar com o grande que estava ao seu lado, mas, o que a surpreendeu era que o cosmo que estava sendo emitido não de um espectro. Na primeira casa Shion correu na direção do cosmo e sentiu que alguns cavaleiros estavam em combate, mas, seus cosmos desapareceram num instante. O homem encapuzado estava cercado por corpos de cavaleiros e soldados mortos e os que estavam vivos tinham medo.

 **Stardust Revolution (Revolução Estelar) -** De trás do dos soldados o ataque foi lançado na direção do invasor, um ataque de cosmo energia dourada na forma de centenas estrelas cadentes, atingindo em cheio quem estava invadindo o santuário. O homem que lançou o ataque era o cavaleiro de ouro Shion de Áries que foi reconhecido pelos soldados, o cavaleiro se concentrou no adversário a sua frente que tinha o seu manto destruído, mas, sem nenhum aranhão visível.

Um cavaleiro de ouro ? hahaha será o primeiro a morrer pelas minhas mãos, Iapeto das dimensões - Falou com arrogância se apresentando, ele trajava uma armadura roxo escuro tendo lâminas uma em cada braço, Shion ao ouvir o nome seu rosto adotou face de surpresa e preocupação.

Shion: Iapeto é um dos Titãs aprisionados por Zeus… oque está havendo ? - Falou preocupado, Fazendo o homem rir a sua frente.

Iapeto; Sim, vejo que vocês humanos ainda se lembram de nossos os titãs - Falou emitindo um poderoso cosmo - Desapareçam da minha frente **Hyakute Shokan - Hekatonkeiru Karein (Dimensão Seccionada) -** Movendo um braço, ele criou uma fenda dimensional. Ela se expande rapidamente e tudo em seu caminho começa a ser tragado e totalmente destruído no mesmo instante **.**

Shion: **Crystal Wall (Muralha de Cristal) -** Uma berreira criada de cosmo apareceu na frente protegendo o cavaleiro de ouro, quando ocorreu o confronto dos golpes, a muralha conseguiu resistir por pouco o poder do ataque, mas, o seu adversário começou a fazer o mesmo movimento, mas, um cosmo aliado apareceu, chamado a atenção do titã.

Iapeto; Mais um humano veio para a morte ? - Perguntou rindo e Shion reconheceu o homem era Hasgard de Touro.

Shion: Tome cuidado com esse homem, ele é um titã que criou uma fenda dimensional que num único golpe quase rompeu a minha defesa - Falou alertando o cavaleiro de ouro que se surpreendeu ao ouvir e falou:

Hasgard: O que um Titã faz no santuário ? A guerra santa contra Hades está em andamento, será que se uniram ao imperador dos mundos dos mortos contra Atena ? - Perguntou ao Titã.

Iapeto: Somente vim pegar a arma do meu rei - Fez uma pausa - Atena e Hades terão o mesmo destino que será a morte e depois o olimpo cairá - Falou para os cavaleiros e continuou - **Kooraa Temunein (Convocação de Hecatônquiro) -** Duas Criaturas gigantes com cinquenta cabeças menores na parte superior de uma cabeça gigante de um e dois braços imensos que pode se dividir em cem, apareceu de um portal dimensional, após isso Iapeto lançou o **Hyakute Shokan - Hekatonkeiru Karein (Dimensão Seccionada)** , nas criaturas, cortando os braços delas para a surpresa dos cavaleiros, os mesmos apareceram atrás deles e na frente.

Iapeto: Desapareçam **Hyakutama - Hekaton Moryubudaina (Cem Tiros)** \- Ambos os braços cortados atrás dos cavaleiros se dividem em cem, e todos eles atacam os mesmo com extrema velocidade e potência.

 **Great Horn (Grande Chifre) -** Hasgard lançou uma poderosa onda de choque contra atacando o golpe. O Titã avançou contra os cavaleiros de ouro com seus braços lâminas emitindo uma poderosa energia com aparência de tinta os revestindo.

Iapeto: **Khaos Prosbole (Ataque do Caos) -** A energia em forma de tinta avançou para o ataque. Vendo isso Shion usou o **Crystal Wall (Muralha de Cristal) -** Mas, foi quebrada como se fosse cristal e atingindo os cavaleiros em cheio, após isso usou o golpe do outro hecatônquiros que estava na frente deles o **Hyakutama - Hekaton Moryubudaina (Cem Tiros) -** Causando uma grande destruição, os soldados que observavam ficaram assustados, o invasor dominou dois cavaleiros de ouro e com esse golpe aparentemente os derrotou com certa facilidade. Sasha estava sentindo cosmo dos cavaleiros diminuir e tinha um rosto de angústia e preocupação. o Grande mestre tinha ordenado que mais nenhum cavaleiro de ouro saísse das doze casas, eles estavam preocupados com os companheiros, principalmente Dohko de libra que tinha seu cosmo brilhando fortemente.

Dohko: Shion por favor resista, você também Hasgard - Disse se controlando para não ir ajudá-los contrariando as ordens de proteger as doze casas. De repente dois poderosos cosmos foram sentidos aparecendo no santuário. os olhos de Atena se arregalaram ao reconhecer os cosmos.

Sasha: Impossível...Tenma e o outro cosmo é similar a Poseidon - Falou surpresa. Aonde ocorria a batalha, Iapeto começou a olhar na direção aonde os cosmos que apareceram, os cavaleiros de ouro estavam com feridas graves e olhavam tinham surpresa evidente ao ver uma das pessoas a outra não reconheceram, mas, possuía um poder muito alto.

Iapeto: O imperador Hades e a representante de Poseidon que surpresa hahaha - Disse ironicamente. Tenma tinha um olhar de raiva para o Titã.

Tenma: Maldito Kairos, os titãs vieram ao santuário, foi um erro confiar nele - Falou com raiva no olhar. Fazendo o Titã dar uma risada.

Iapeto: Não o culpe, ele não ordenou esse ataque e sim falou para focarmos em você, que tinha se tornado um perigo para o plano, mas, o que um deus olimpiano pode fazer contra mim ? Mesmo tendo ao seu lado essa mulher que possui os poderes do oricalco de Poseidon - Fez uma pausa, os cavaleiros que estavam estavam surpresos com oque estavam ouvindo - Quero a arma do nosso rei e cansei de esperar, você morrerá aqui Hades - Falou queimando um poderoso cosmo.

Tenma: Um titã acha que possui o poder para me derrotar, nessa era nada pode me derrotar - falou emanando um poderoso cosmo que ultrapassou o do titã - Seraphina cuide dos cavaleiros de ouro feridos, eu lutarei contra Iápeto - Falou para a mulher ao seu lado e depois a surplice de Hades apareceu no seu corpo.

Seraphina: Tome cuidado, mas, intervirei se for necessário - Falou séria e ele sorriu avançando contra o titã. os golpes começaram a ser trocados entre ambos, causando ondas de choque e surpresa para quem acompanhava e todos tinham a mesma coisa em mente 'Hades está ajudando o santuário ?', enquanto isso a jovem que apareceu com Hades estava ajudando com os cavaleiros de ouro os curando.

Shion: Quem é você ? O que está havendo ? - Questionou o cavaleiro de Áries.

Seraphina: Meu é nome é Seraphina, possuo os poderes do oricalco de poseidon e estou aliada a Tenma que está lutando contra o titã Iapeto, depois ele conversará com Atena e terão as devidas explicações - Falou enquanto continuava os curando, os dois cavaleiros ouviram atentamente e notaram que ela não falou Hades e sim Tenma, imediante Shion enviou o que tinha ouvido para o grande mestre através de telepatia, que apesar da máscara o seu corpo reagiu com surpresa que não foi despercebido por Sasha, mas, ela estava focada no combate e o seu coração estava acelerado, 'ele está aqui e está protegendo o santuário ?' Se questionou em pensamento e querendo ir ao local da batalha, mas, seria negado pelo grande mestre. Tenma contra Iapeto estava abalando o santuário, o titã estava irritado.

Iapeto: Isso é impossível... **Kooraa Temunein (Convocação de Hecatônquiro) -** Convocou dessa vez cinco hecatônquiros - **Hyakute Shokan (Hekatonkeiru Karein (Dimensão Seccionada)** \- usou para cortar os braços das criaturas e juntando com os dois que estavam no santuário, fez eles usarem o **Hyakutama - Hekaton Moryubudaina (Cem Tiros).**

Tenma: Acha que conseguirá me deter com isso ? - Falou concentrando o cosmo na espada e disparando vários golpes de energia da espada que estavam destruindo os braços das criaturas, notando que Iapeto avançou contra ele com a mesma tinta negra nos seus braços lâminas, o mesmo avançou com a espada envolta em cosmo, quando ocorreu o confronto das energias, as ondas de choque aumentaram e os danos recebidos no solo aumentaram drasticamente, Hades deteve com a mão um dos braços lâminas, enquanto com a espada pressionou contra o outro braço, ele levantou o braço do titã que segurava para cima, após um confronto de forças, com o seu punho concentrado em cosmo.

Tenma: **Pegasus Suisei Ken (Cometa de Pégaso)** \- Lançou um poderoso cometa de energia em Iápeto o acertando a queima roupa. Shion ao ouvir o nome do golpe sorriu 'pelo visto será uma história longa Tenma' pensou enquanto ele estava com a maior dos ferimentos curados e notou a mulher Seraphina não desviando o olhar do combate e segurando o vestido com a mão esquerda com força, parece que ela queria intervir e ajudar Tenma. Seraphina olhava a luta e estava feliz ao ver como ele se saia, mesmo ele não lutando com o seu poder total, mas, ela estava se controlando para não intervir, ela queria lutar ao lado dele. O titã foi arremessado por uma grande distância pelo poder de Tenma, ele estava se levantando claramente ferido e tinha um olhar irritado com fúria.

Iapeto: Maldito como ousa me ferir, vou matá-lo não importa o que ocorra - Falou emanando o seu cosmo, mas, duas presenças poderosos podiam ser sentidas.

Iapeto já chega - Gritou uma voz saindo de um dos cosmos que começar a tomar forma. Os dois homens com armaduras semelhantes de Iápeto.

Iapeto: Céos e Hypérion - Falou irritado - o que vocês estão fazendo aqui ?

Hypérion: Por ordens do nosso senhor viemos levá-lo de volta, sabe o que as suas intenções causaram? Mesmo que foi em prol ao nosso rei - Falou um pouco irritado. Tenma somente observava a interação, Seraphina fez menção de juntar a ele, mas, ele a deteve com o olhar.

Tenma: Céos do relâmpago negro e Hypérion de ébano - Fez uma pausa - Juntamente com Iápeto soma os três que kairos falou que estavam despertados, realmente poderiam chegar a destruir o santuário com os seus poderes juntos.

Hypérion: Hades só viemos levar Iapeto, não temos intenções de lutar com você agora - Fez uma pausa - Eu vi que seus poderes se mantém como sempre, mas, está ocultando seus reais poderes desde que essa luta começou e a mulher que possui os poderes de poseidon, vocês dois juntos seriam um problema e Atena com os seus cavaleiros ajudariam a defender o santuário, sendo assim estaríamos em desvantagem - Falou normalmente e Iápeto tinha uma irritação no rosto.

Iapeto: Como ousa Hypérion eu - Foi interrompido por Céos

Céos: Cale-se meu irmão, temos que retornar - Falou e assim como Hypérion emanaram o seu cosmo desaparecendo junto com Iapeto do santuário.

Continua

Espero que tenham gostado da batalha.


	4. Chapter 4

Saint seiya não me pertence

Conteúdo sexual adulto no capítulo

 **Capítulo 04:**

 **Santuário**

Tenma e Seraphina subiam as doze casas sendo acompanhados por Shion e Hasgard, ele sentia o cosmo dos demais cavaleiros de ouro junto com Atena no salão do grande mestre, ao passarem pela décima primeira casa.

"Eu irei vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, mas, agora eu ..." Pensou enquanto olhava para Tenma, ela usava um vestido longo de cor azul claro, enquanto Tenma usava roupas negras não fugindo a regra como Hades. Alguns instantes eles estavam na frente do salão do grande ao adentrarem, viram os cavaleiros o encarrando, um deles teve uma surpresa no olhar e notou que Seraphina sorriu ao ver o mesmo. Ele se aproximou de Sasha e notou que ela estava com ansiedade no olhar e um nervosismo.

Tenma: Faz um um tempo Sasha - Falou sorrindo - Ou melhor Atena, nos encontramos novamente, não estarmos numa luta para nos matar, essa rivalidade terá que esperar temos assuntos urgentes com os titãs sendo libertados - Falou seriamente.

Sasha: Tenma...não Hades, o que você sabe desse ataque e por que nos ajudou ? Perguntou com curiosidade na voz, inciando com uma pergunta que todos queriam saber.

Tenma: Você pode me chamar de Tenma se desejar - Falou com um sorriso - Antes de mais nada lhes apresento Seraphina, ela é de Bluegard e possui os poderes de oricalco de poseidon, uma poderosa aliada, minha noiva e futura esposa - Falou sorrindo, vendo as reações dos cavaleiros principalmente o que reconheceu Seraphina com uma raiva e ódio, Sasha estava com um olhar atordoado de descrença e tristeza. Seraphina olhou para Tenma após ele falar isso e o olhar dele era "lhe explico depois", ela quase desmaiou quando ele falou isso.

Seraphina: É um prazer conhecê-la Atena - Falou se curvando graça educadamente

Tenma: Dentro das minhas fileiras tinha um deus banido por Chronos o deus primordial do tempo, o seu nome é Kairos o seu irmão mais novo, de algum modo ele está libertando os titãs e iria usar essa guerra santa entre Hades e Atena fazendo os dois exércitos enfraqueceram e seriam as primeiras vitimas dos titãs e ele usou Alone com um falso Hades comandando os espectros, desse modo o matei por usurpar o lugar de um deus - Falou, ocultando o fato dele e Hades serem um e ele não ser somente Hades, mas, após Shion falou:

Shion: Hades poderia nos explicar por que usou um golpe da constelação de pégaso e Seraphina ter lhe chamado de Tenma ? - Perguntou para o cavaleiro, que fez Atena ampliar os olhos de surpresa e ele se amaldiçoar pela pergunta do cavaleiro de Áries. Após uns momentos ele respondeu:

Tenma: Trata-se de um golpe interessante somente isso e como Hades é casado com Perséfone desde a mitologia, decidi usar o nome do meu hospedeiro nessa era e ela concordou com isso - Fez uma pausa - Alguma outra pergunta ? - Respondeu e notou Sasha o olhando intensamente, "droga shion, você plantou a dúvida nela" Pensou e tentando arrumar um modo de se livrar dessa situação. O grande mestre após ouvir falou:

Grande mestre: Os titãs serão adversários poderosos e com a sua vinda Hades, seria a união dos cavaleiros e espectros na batalha contra os Titãs ? - Perguntou diretamente.

Tenma: Sim, mas, uma cooperação iria falhar - Fez uma pausa - Desse modo os espectros protegeram o submundo e iriam impedir o máximo o renascimento dos titãs e os cavaleiros lutariam contra os que já estão na terra, não posso ressuscitar os seus cavaleiros perdidos na guerra, por que estou selando o submundo para impedir o máximo que as almas dos tiãs sejam trazidas de volta a vida - Respondeu ao grande mestre. Sasha após ouvir falou:

Sasha: O santuário estará de acordo, tem a minha palavra como deusa da guerra - Fez pausa - Agora preciso falar com você em privado - Falou surpreendendo todos e tendo Seraphina a olhando intensamente. Tenma suspirou e falou:

Tenma: Estou de acordo Atena - Respondeu normalmente. Seraphina notou que o cavaleiro de ouro a olhava constantemente e ela sabia que teria que conversar com ele. Após isso os cavaleiros e Seraphina saíram deixando Sasha e Tenma sozinhos. Quando saíram do templo, Seraphina aproximou-se do cavaleiro de ouro e falou:

Seraphina: Dégel faz muito tempo. O cavaleiro de ouro respondeu:

Dégel: Sim, Seraphina muito tempo - Fez uma pausa, tinha um olhar sério - Podemos conversar na casa de aquário - Falou acompanhando ela. Dentro do salão do grande sasha estava na frente de Tenma, ela usava o mesmo vestido branco que ele viu da última vez. Ela olhava seus olhos, o verde e o vermelho se encaravam, ela emanou um pouco de cosmo e falou:

Sasha: O templo está selado - Fez uma pausa - Agora podemos conversar Tenma - Falou se aproximando dele o beijando de surpresa, o fazendo arregalar os olhos, ao mesmo tempo o sabor da boca dela era tão doce e inocente, isso o fez a abraçar e tornar o beijo mais quente e com amor, tomando ar para respirar ela falou:

Sasha: Tenma...meu pégaso...eu sei que é você e esse beijo confirmou - Falou sorrindo e Tenma riu a surpreendendo ela.

Tenma: Atena está com algum problema ? Eu sou Hades e o seu pégaso nessa era está morto, você é uma garota inocente acha que eu não conseguiria imitar hahaha, mas, se quiser ir mais profundo para descobrir, eu adoraria provar o seu néctar que permanece intocado desde a mitologia hahaha - Falou maliciosamente e pensou "droga me sinto horrível fazendo isso, mas, não adiantaria ela sabendo que sou eu, só traria problemas futuros" Um forte som foi ouvido e a marca da mão de sasha em seu lado direito do rosto.

Sasha: Maldito como ousa! - Falou com fúria no olhar e ódio, mas, arregalou os olhos ao ver a pulseira de flores, quando Tenma levou o braço ao rosto - Por que está fazendo isso Tenma ? - Perguntou saindo lágrimas nos olhos e caindo no chão, levando as mãos ao rosto chorando. Tenma olhou a cena e notou a pulseira de flores no seu pulso e entendeu a reação dela. Alguns momentos depois ele se baixou e tocou em seus ombros.

Tenma: Sasha - Falou suavemente, fazendo Atena olhar para ele, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos - Me perdoa - Falou a abraçando chorando - Eu sou Tenma e a mesmo tempo Hades, eu não quero vê-la sofrer, por que isso não mudaria que ainda sou seu adversário desde a mitologia, mesmo a amando como Tenma - Falou e desfez o abraço olhando nos olhos dela - Momentos depois ela o beijou, o puxando para o chão com ela se deitando e ele se deitou em cima dela, começou o beijar agarrando o seu cabelo, enquanto começou a alisar as suas pernas por cima do vestido, tomando folego ele olhou os seios e agarrou com o o direito e fazendo gemer de leve, enquanto ele voltava a beijá-la e continuar a caricia no seu seio, beijando ela no pescoço, mordendo a sua orelha e sentido o seu cheiro.

Tenma: Sasha se quiser parar é o momento - Falou sussurrando no ouvido - Por que não vou aguentar sentir o seu cheiro sem lhe provar por completo por muito tempo - Falou mudando a atenção para o outro seio. Sasha estava sentido o seu corpo quente os seios estavam rígidos, além da maior concentração de calor entre as suas pernas e o volume nas calças dele que ela esta sentindo contra a sua região, apesar das roupas.

Sasha: Tenma me faça sua - Falou ofegando e gemendo de leve ao sentir as caricias no seus seios. Após ouvir isso qualquer razão que ele tinha foi pro tártaro após ela pedir isso. Interrompendo o beijo, se levantando e a ajudando a levantar, ela fez beicinho e ele sorriu travesso.

Tenma: No chão seria muito confortável - Fez uma pessoa a beijando no pescoço - Poderia me guiar aos aposentos minha senhora, prometo que será muito mais confortável - Falou no seu ouvido e mordendo a orelha. Sasha gemeu após o agarrou mão o guiando, eles chegaram ao seu quarto com o manto dele aberto e ele tinha baixado as alças do vestido dela dando uma visão dos seus seios nus, enquanto ele estava beijando e sugando a fazendo gemer, ele resolveu tirar de vez o vestido dela, deixando ela totalmente nua e a sua intimidade molhada .

Sasha: Não é justo você não tirar logo a roupa - Reclamou enquanto ele a tinha jogando na cama e estava a beijando nas nádegas e depois abrindo as suas pernas começou a brincar com a sua intimidade a deixando louca, gemendo alto e sentindo ele lhe dar prazeres que não ela nunca sentiu. Tenma estava aproveitando o sabor dela, era viciante e tão puro que o deixava louco, enquanto ela gemia com as caricias, ele mordeu o seu clitóris a fazendo gritar, colocando a língua dentro dela, sentia que ela estava quente demais e o seu corpo em contrações, não demorou muito para ele gemer alto e chegar ao ele aproveitar todo o seu néctar divino que ela liberou.

Sasha: ah ...Tenma ...por favor... continue isso é bom - Falou enquanto seus olhos verdes tinham luxúria, após uns momentos ela chegou novamente ao sentir ele colocar um dedo dentro dela para a surpresa. Tenma parou e vez e ela soltou um gemido de desagrado, mas, o olhou tirando as roupas e viu o membro totalmente ereto que a sua assustou. Vendo isso ele sorriu e falou:

Tenma: Não se preocupe não vou lhe machucar eu prometo - Falou carinhosamente, a beijando e guiando a sua mão até o seu membro, quando ela o tocou ele gemeu, ela é tão inocente, começou a ensiná-la a acariciá-lo e com o tempo estava fazendo sozinha, a mão dela delicada, enquanto ela estava com o rosto corado fazendo isso, após uns momentos ele colocou ela em cima dele, tendo a visão da sua intimidade, enquanto ela tinha a visão da masculinidade dele ereto, ele começou a provocar mais sensações na sua intimidade, enquanto os olhos dela admirava a sua masculinidade, pensando que iria doer isso dentro dela, ela aproximou os seus lábios o beijou.

Tenma: Sasha! - Exclamou e gemer ao sentir os lábios dela, ela ao ouvir isso teve um sorriso e começou a fazer beijos de leve e o colocando levemente na boca o segurando com a mão. Tenma após sentir gemeu alto e colocou dois dedos dentro dela que a fez gritar e gemer, ela começou os mesmo movimentos no membro dele, quando finalmente ele veio, cobrindo o seu rosto e derramando um pouco no seios, tendo um pouco na mão ela o provou e olhos brilharam, enquanto se limpava, deixando ele louco com a visão dela e ficando em cima dela, com seu membro na entrada de sua feminilidade.

Sasha: Venha meu amor - Falou Sasha sorrindo e ele a penetrou, ela sentiu dor quando começou entrando dentro dela. Ele parou ao perceber a barreira do hímen, ele a olhou no olhos, beijando ela e rompendo a sua barreira virgem, abafando o grito de dor que ela soltou, quando ficou totalmente dentro, parou para ela se acostumar, após ele sentiu que ela tinha se acostumado e seu rosto não mostrava tanta dor, começou a se mover apreciando as paredes internas dela, estava úmida, quente e apertado demais, ele estava fazendo com amor, lentamente e aumentando os movimentos ao ver o rosto dela e ela gemendo, ela estava apreciando o prazer agora, Sasha o segurou com força cravando as suas unhas nele, uma onda dentro dela estava se formando e estava se espalhando pelo corpo, era totalmente diferente de antes.

Sasha: Tenma...eu Ahhh - Gemeu ao chegar ao clímax e sentiu que ele também tinha chegado, jatos quentes dentro a preenchendo, pouco tempo depois que ela veio. Tenma ao sentir ela gozando, as contrações dentro dela aumentaram de uma maneira que ele liberou a sua semente no ventre dela. A sensação de estar dentro dela foi o paraíso, mas, algo que ele queria provar de novo, começando a se mover dentro dela a fazendo gemer e o beijar enquanto ele a penetrava agora com mais força, as estocadas dele a estavam deixando louca e quando ele ficou no seu ponto G, ela entrelaçou as pernas na cintura dele, para ele ela era tão frágil que não queria machucá-la, mas, ela era deliciosa demais, sendo uma deusa casta, a qual ele sempre protegeu, ela era um fruto proibido que ele estava provando e isso o exitava demais e queria mostrar a ela os prazeres desconhecidos para ela, a tornando totalmente sua. " Nada vai me separar de você Sasha, depois disso nada" Pensou enquanto sentia ela chegar ao orgasmo de novo e ficar mole em seu braços, enquanto ele liberou seu sêmen dentro dela, ele ofegava e com o suor no corpo, notou que ela estava cansada e suor no seu rosto debaixo dele, totalmente vermelha, ele saiu de dentro dela a fazendo gemer e sentir como se algo estivesse faltando nela, ele a beijou e falou:

Tenma: Eu queria dormir com você, mas, tenho que ir, se não o grande mestre virá junto com os cavaleiros e nos ver assim, seria um grande problema para não dizer o minimo meu amor - ele se levantou e começou a se vestir, ela começou a olhá-lo e falou:

Sasha: Seraphina você a ama ? Perguntou e logo um silêncio reinou no aposento, ele finalmente criou coragem e respondeu:

Tenma: Ela se tornou alguém especial Sasha e eu iria mentir se dissesse que não tenho sentimentos por ela - Falou e sentindo sujo, por que tinha relações com uma mulher que amava e estava admitindo que gostava de outra também, se ela o jogasse a pontapés para fora ele entenderia. Abaixou os olhos para o chão esperando o seu veredito, que para a sua surpresa foi um riso, ele a olhou intrigado.

Sasha: Está tudo bem, não vou lhe matar por admitir e sim se tivesse negado, por que notei os olhares dela em você - Fez uma pausa o seu olhar estava diferente de antes e transmitia como se tivesse vivido muitas vidas - Depois conversamos sobre isso, talvez possamos pensar em algo - Falou com um sorriso malicioso para a surpresa dele.

Seraphina estava na frente no templo do grande mestre, esperando Tenma. Enquanto refletia que a sua conversa não foi nada agradável e quando ela admitiu que tinha sentimentos por Hades, ele disse que Hades a tinha a enfeitiçado e somente a estava usando por causa do poder do oricalco dentro de si e para satisfazer os seus desejos, ela lhe deu uma tapa e saiu do templo chorando, Tenma não iria fazer isso com ela, mas, agora parada esperando ele, o seu coração doeu de uma forma, ele estava junto com Atena, pelo que ela sondou ao olhar ela, Atena o amava e ele à ela, sentiu vontade de chorar e gritar, sentiu a presença dele se aproximando e quando o olhou, ela confirmou por que o coração estava doendo. Ela se aproximou dele sorrindo e ele retribuiu, apesar de seus olhos transmitirem outra coisa.

Tenma: Precisamos conversar quando voltarmos ao castelo Seraphina - Falou a olhando nos olhos e ela sorriu, mas, segurou o vestido com força que não passou despercebido por Tenma.

 **Castelo de Hades**

Seraphina após chegar no castelo junto com Tenma, começou a beijá-lo surpreendendo ele pelo ato, ele tentou pará-la ao perceberam já estavam em seus aposentos.

Tenma: Seraphina por favor pare arg - Falou ao sentir ela acariciando a sua ereção.

Seraphina: Por que quer que eu pare ? Eu sei que você me deseja e que sente sentimentos por mim, igual eu por você - Fez uma pausa, olhando para diretamente - Me diga nos meus olhos que não deseja isso - Perguntou aumentando as caricias. Tenma gemeu e respondeu:

Tenma: Eu não nego que te desejo e sinto sentimentos por você - Fez uma pausa - Eu e Sasha fizemos amor... ela sabe que sou Tenma, não quero te magoar Seraphina, eu tentei afastar Atena, mas, eu não aguentei vê-la sofrer e ocorreu - Falou com tom de culpado na voz e olhou para teto, enquanto tentava controlar o seu corpo. A mulher tinha um pequeno sorriso no rosto e falou:

Seraphina: Então Atena terá que aprender a compartilhar - Falou o surpreendo e continuou - Eu o amo e esse sentimento não consigo controlar, apesar do nosso pouco tempo juntos, você me ama e a Atena, então não vejo problemas em partilha saudável entre mim e ela - Falou o beijando e ao mesmo tempo do sorriso de Sasha no final e algo nele estalou, agarrando a mulher contra o seu corpo e acariciando o seu corpo, enquanto ela continuava com atenção a sua ereção, ele começou com os seios dela que estavam com os bicos duros, a respiração deles estavam ofegante, a encostando contra a parede, retirando as alças do vestido, abaixando o mesmo, dando a visão dos seios dela, que eram lindos e convidativos, começou a chupar eles a fazendo gemer e agarrar os cabelos dele com força, enquanto ele a pressionava contra a parede. Tenma a agarrou e a levou para a cama, retirando as suas roupas e as dela, deixando eles totalmente nus, ela estava deitada e o seu corpo estava quente, ele começou a beijar ela pelo seu corpo, descendo suavemente, beijou a sua coxa e abriu as pernas dela dando a visão de sua intimidade molhada, o rosto dela estava vermelho e gemeu ao sentir beijando ela e a chupando sentindo o seu sabor

Tenma: Seraphina o seu gosto é como a água mais pura das fontes - Falou sorrindo e começando a lamber novamente ela, chupando e começou a brincar com o clitóris dela e colocando a língua dentro dela, dando a ela prazeres que nunca tinha sentido.

Seraphina: Tenma...isso..arg céus ...meu amor ! - Exclamou ao sentir uma sensação da junção de todo o calor e como se fosse uma onda saindo de dentro do seu corpo, o seu corpo se contraindo, fechando os olhos enquanto apreciava a sensação e as caricias dele continuando.

Tenma: Seraphina...- Falou notando o estado dela e a quantidade que ela liberou, parecendo uma onda, " será que os poderes dela sobre a água.." Pensou com um sorriso no rosto e acariciando o clitóris dela levemente e a penetrando com um dedo, ela gemeu com a introdução, enquanto ele notou que úmido demais dentro dela, colocando o segundo dedo e o polegar acariciando o seu clitóris.

Seraphina: TENMA ! - Exclamou o nome dele, ela estava a deixando novamente com calor e a mesma sensação de uma onda nela, quando ele começou chupar o seu seio, não deixando de dar atenção na sua intimidade, para Tenma ela era um anjo como Sasha, ouvir ela gemer o deixava excitado, mas, era a primeira vez dela e com o conhecimento que Hades mais algumas ideias surgindo nele, usaria ele ter prazer e depois ela seria dele, seu membro queria algum alivio, quando sentiu chegar ao orgasmo de novo, agora seria a vez dele, apreciando o quanto ela molhada e respiração dela ofegando, ele se posicionou e começou a introduzir o seu seu mebro nela.

Tenma: Seraphina...isso é maravilho - Gemeu ao perceber quanto as paredes internas dela estavam molhadas e ela o estava puxando para dentro dela, quando rompeu a barreira dela, ficou parado, mas, estava difícil, ele queria chegar ao clímax, uma força estava forçando isso, ele resistiu e olhou para ver ela sorrindo com um olhar travesso.

Seraphina: Você está bem Tenma ? Perguntou maliciosa, enquanto ele continuava tendo a mesma sensação de antes, o fazendo gemer alto

Seiya: Seraphina arg...por acaso você... céus ? - Ele decidiu focar dentro dela, mas, a cada estocada dentro dela, a sua intimidade queria engolir ele por completo, estava tão fácil deslizar, apesar dela estar ser a sua primeira vez, isso o estava deixando a ponto de vir, quando sentiu ela se contrair fortemente, liberou a semente dele, vários jatos dentro dela a enchendo, ele não conseguiria parar algo estava sugando ele.

Seraphina: Isso arg.. é ótimo Tenma ! - Disse ao arranhar o pescoço dele com força e chegar ao clímax para delírio dele, sendo uma forte onda dentro dela saindo, enquanto ele estava nela a preenchendo. Ambos estavam ofegando com as respirações aceleradas e o coração batendo forte. Eles se beijaram e ela falou:

Seraphina: Quero que faça algo a mais Tenma - Falou vermelha - Como você tem as memórias de Hades bem...- Terminou rindo maroto e ele lhe sussurrou no ouvindo algo. Ele saiu de dentro dela, causando ela gemer, levantando e segurando o membro dele o acariciando e tendo a visão dele.

Seraphina: Hum...Ela fez também ? - Perguntou e notou ele nervoso - Hahaha tudo bem - Ela falou e beijou o seu membro, usou a língua em redor da cabeça de sua ereção, depois enfiou a língua ma pequena abertura.

Tenma: Seraphina..o que ah ...- Perguntou com os olhos arregalados pela atitude dela, "aonde ela tinha aprendido isso?" era a pergunta na cabeça dele, mas, quando ela cobriu o seu membro com a sua boca, o fez agarrar os lençóis da cama, a mesma sensação de dentro dela quando estava sendo coberto por suas paredes internas estava ocorrendo com ele na sua boca, os movimentos dela o deixavam louco. "Setenta por cento do corpo humano é feito de água..ela está usando as habilidades em controle da água nela e em mim...desse jeito eu ah" Pensou enquanto ejaculou dentro de sua boca, sentindo ela engolir os seus jatos, mas, nos últimos não conseguiu e deixou um pouco escapar, os olhos dela tinha a mesma reação de Sasha e lamber os lábios sensualmente, enquanto o acariciava com a mão o que fez ficar semi ereto.

Seraphina: Esse sabor é um néctar dos céus - Olhou para ele nos olhos - Sobre o que fiz agora, somente tentei me lembrar dos seus movimentos em mim - Falou sorrindo maliciosa ao lembrar do que ela fez. Tenma sorriu e a beijou, apreciou as suas caricias por mais uns momentos e adormeceram juntos após estarem totalmente satisfeitos.

Continua


	5. Chapter 5

Saint Seiya e naruto não me pertencem

 **Capítulo 05:**

Num local composto por uma poderosa energia, duas pessoas estavam no centro..um deles era Seiya e o outro era um homem trajando um quimono de corpo inteiro branco com um padrão de seis magatama, era de idade avançada... possuía um cavanhaque e cabelos brancos, o rosto com rugas, possuía um terceiro olho aberto na testa e os dois olhos fechados.

Finalmente nos encontramos Seiya - Falou o estranho.

Seiya: Essa energia é a mesma que senti na batalha contra Érebo...por acaso você ? - perguntou.

Sim...a sua vinda a esse mundo foi minha obra... meu nome é Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki conhecido no mundo shinobi como Rikudō Sennin - Revelou para a surpresa de Seiya.

Seiya: Rikudō Sennin...aquele que criou o mundo shinobi….você me salvou e me trouxe para esse mundo...por qual motivo ? - Questionou.

Rikudō Sennin: Infelizmente o mundo shinobi está num ciclo de ódio….quando senti o seu poder contra o deus chamado Érebo ….um homem como você não deveria morrer...o que acompanhei de você nesse tempo que está aqui ...eu vejo que a decisão foi sábia em trazê-lo... preciso que ajude a criança da profecia a quebra o ciclo do ódio nesse mundo...guie os meus filhos Indra e Asura - Falou surpreendendo Seiya, após sorriu.

Seiya: Então eu estava certo...sasuke e naruto eles..o que senti dentro deles.

Rikudō Sennin; Sim...Naruto é reencarnação de Asura e Sasuke é a reencarnação de Indra...eles tem lutado desde tempos remotos, mas, eles se ligaram a você..a sua cosmo energia...você pode ser o pai deles nessa nova vida...acredito que você não tenha nada contra - Falou com um sorriso, mas, ainda com os olhos fechados - Eu lhe trouxe também aqui para que possa explicar os seus olhos - Falou surpreendendo mais uma vez Seiya.

Seiya: A queimação que senti e energia que sinto sendo emanada por eles - Falou com os olhos completos abertos, revelando os olhos na cor roxo com círculos em volta.

Rikudō Sennin: O Rinnegan….lhe dei os meus olhos para o ajudar a enfrentar o que está por vir no futuro - Falou e explicando o poder do dōjutsu, que o mesmo tinha ouvido falar com o mais poderoso que existe, mas, com o poder da cosmo energia de Seiya o fortaleceria e conseguiria desativar e ativá-lo como desejasse, detalhes sobre Kaguya e a reencarnação anterior de Indra.. Uchiha Madara.

Seiya: Essa mudança afetará os meus filhos correto ? Questionou

Rikudō Sennin: Sim, eles poderão nascer com essa linhagem sanguínea e combinando com a sua cosmo energia...serão semi deuses, já que contra Érebo você alçou o que no seu mundo era conhecido como nono sentido...a grande vontade ….viverá como um deus e não um mortal, mas, isso você já notou - Falou seriamente.

Seiya: Entendo - Respondeu com uma certa tristeza na voz.

Rikudō Sennin: Como é um deus o seu sangue contém segredos...usando o cosmo e o chakra é possível tornar aqueles que o bebem terem o segredo de uma longevidade se assim desejar...podendo ficarem ao seu lado por muito tempo - Falou vendo Seiya sorrir.

Seiya: Kushina… Mikoto…- Sussurrou o nome delas - É possível eu retornar ao meu mundo ? - Perguntou

Rikudō Sennin: Não...me desculpe...sei dos sentimentos que tinha por sua deusa - Disse num tom de voz de culpado e a conversa entre ambos continuou. Enquanto ocorria a interação no mundo mental. Kushina e Mikoto tinham trazido o Hokage para ver a situação de Seiya que estava desmaiado.

Hiruzen: Esses olhos realmente são o Rinnegan - Falou surpreso - Mas, isso é impossível ele possuir tal poder - Após falar isso os olhos de Seiya voltaram ao normal e o mesmo começou a se meche na cama

Kushina e Mikoto ao verem correram para ao lado dele.

Seiya! - Gritaram ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo sorriu e acariciou o rosto de ambas.

Seiya: Eu estou bem - Falou e olhou para o Hokage que sorria.

Hiruzen: Pelo visto ambas lhe confessaram os seus sentimentos, mas, isso terá repercussões - Falou, lembrando do problema que vai ocorrer com os Uchiha. Os três olharam para o Hokage surpresos.

Kushina: Velho você ..sabia ? Perguntou assumindo uma coloração vermelha.

Hiruzen: Sim hahahaha - Falo rindo, Mikoto e Seiya começaram a ficar vermelhos igual Kushina - Com a idade se aprende a perceber certas coisas - Falou e assumindo uma postura séria - Seiya pode nos explicar o que causou você desmaiar ? E por que seus olhos estavam com o Rinnegan ? - Perguntou e notou Seiya assumir uma expressão séria.

Seiya: Eu estava numa conversa com o Rikudō Sennin, ele me explicou que foi ele que me trouxe a esse mundo e me concedeu os seus olhos, mas, devido ao meu cosmo vou conseguir ativar e desativar quando desejar….ele deseja que eu quebre o ciclo de ódio no mundo shinobi - Falou ocultando muitas coisas da conversa que por enquanto não seria revelar, os três se surpreenderam com o relato de Seiya.

Hiruzen: O Rinnegan….você já possuía um poder inigualável… com os esses olhos...acho que nos ajuda na sua situação Mikoto, junto ao clã Uchiha e como você a voz ativa na liderança, o relacionamento com Seiya e Kushina será aceito sem muito problemas - Falou e lembrando quando elas falaram que estavam dispostas a serem suas esposas, ele teve uma hemorragia nasal e Seiya era um bendito de um sortudo, enquanto o Hokage estava em seus pensamentos, não notou os olhares sobre ele.

Seiya: Hokage-sama o senhor não estava nos espionando não é ? - Falou num tom de voz frio e o Rinnegan ativo.

Kushina: Velho pervertido! - Gritou Kushina com os seu cabelo dançando como as caldas da Kyuubi.

Mikoto: Hiruzen-san - Falou com o Sharingan ativo brilhando perigosamente.

Hiruzen: Er...eu posso explicar ..esperem - Falou totalmente assustado, após isso gritos de terror puro foram ouvidos à noite em toda aldeia da folha, causando um frio na espinha...até nos caçadores Anbu.

 **Clã Uchiha**

A manhã no clã Uchiha, como em toda Konoha a conversa foi sobre os gritos assustadores a noite que ouviram, exceto Mikoto que sorria amplamente com uma incrível felicidade.

Itachi: Mãe logo o meu pai chegará da missão - Falou com uma seriedade incrível para um menino da sua idade. A expressão da mulher mudou.

Mikoto: Sim...quando ocorrer quero que leve sasuke e fique junto com shisui certo ? - Falou para o filho, que ela tinha conversado sobre o que estava sentindo, apesar da idade..ele percebeu que ela olhava Seiya diferente e com a proximidade que ele e Seiya estavam tendo..para a sua surpresa ele disse que queria a sua mãe feliz e Seiya era uma boa pessoa….não se importaria dele junto com ela.

 **Escritório Hokage**

O sandaime estava sentado na sua cadeira, tentando esquecer o que houve a noite, quando a porta foi aberta.

Hiruzen Oque houve para nos chamar ? - Perguntou Homura, que era seguido de Danzõ e Koharu.

Hiruzen: Tenho algo importante a informar do que vai ocorrer na aldeia...afetará o clã uchiha e uzumaki - Falou seriamente.

Danzõ: O que aconteceu ? - Questionou seriamente.

Hiruzen: Como sabem Mikoto uchiha começou a exercer entre a liderança do clã Uchiha ativamente, causado surpresa e uma certa divisão naqueles que eram leias ao pai de Mikoto o antigo líder e Fugaku o marido dela...dentro de pouco tempo será anunciado por Mikoto um pedido de divorcio do marido - Falou seriamente, vendo as reações dos três a sua frente.

O QUE!? - Gritaram Homura e Koharu, Danzõ ficou calado.

Hiruzen: Silêncio !...não interrompam….a mesma não deseja continuar com o casamento e logo deve ter outro marido e Kushina uzumaki... todos conhecem as habilidades do clã uzumaki uma força incrivelmente forte de vida podendo inclusive resistir e sobreviver a lesões mais graves, com longevidade incrível e habilidade de fūinjutsu muito aprimoradas também logo se casará - Falou notando um sorriso em Danzõ.

Dando: O futuro marido de ambas é Seiya correto ? - Falou e notou o aceno positivo do Hokage - Como vai deixar isso ocorrer sandaime ? Como esse homem se casará com ambas ? - Perguntou e no fundo estava sentindo que a parte mais importante ainda estava para ser revelada.

Hiruzen: Seiya possui uma linhagem sanguínea... o Rinnegan ..os olhos do Rikudō Sennin - Falou com um sorriso, vendo pela primeira danzõ arregalar o olho e os conselheiros calados.

Danzõ: 'Isso é impossível...meus espiões nunca viram ele manifestar algum poder ocular...isso significa que era um poder que ele ocultava ? Se for isso qual o nível de poder desse homem ?' - Pensou, tendo várias perguntas na sua mente.

Homura: Isso..é incrível... o poder que Konoha possuíra com alguém com os olhos do Rikudō Sennin...além do poder desse homem demonstrou em suas missões como jōnin e Anbu...não seria melhor mulheres mais jovens para poder essa linhagem logo ter herdeiros ? A idade de Kushina 24 e Mikoto 26 não é tão avançada, mas- Foi interrompido pelo Hokage.

Hiruzen: Com quem ele se casará será uma escolha dele entenderam !? - Falou e notando os três acenarem positivos - Agora temos que nos preparar para os efeitos que isso trará..o maior problema será no clã uchiha - Falou seriamente, enquanto a conversa no escritório continuava.

 **Clã Uchiha**

O líder do clã ao adentrar o complexo, notou alguns olhares sobre ele.

Fugaku: 'O que está havendo?' - Pensou enquanto se dirigia para a sua casa, notou ao se aproximar Itachi estava com Shisui, segurando sasuke no colo e a presença dos anciões na sua casa ao lado de Mikoto com uma expressão séria.

Fugaku: O que está havendo !? - Gritou

Fugaku-sama….sua esposa nos formalizou um pedido de divorcio ao conselho - Falou um dos anciões que viram o sharigan do líder uchiha ativar.

Fugaku: O que?... isso ...que tipo de piada é essa ? - Gritou com raiva. Mikoto que estava calada se aproximou de Fugaku o olhando diretamente.

Mikoto: Não é nenhuma piada Fugaku….desde inicio nosso casamento foi para o bem do clã Uchiha...nunca realmente nos amamos - Falou vendo o sharingan do marido brilhar perigosamente - Eu não quero continuar com isso …..por que me apaixonei - Após falar isso um forte som foi ouvido, os anciões olharam a mão de Fugaku fechada e Mikoto com o lábio sangrando.

Fugaku: Sua vagabunda como ousa me trair - Fez menção de repetir o movimento, mas, foi detido por Mikoto que agarrou o seu braço e o sharingan dela ativo.

Mikoto: Eu não o trai, somente estou apaixonada por outro homem que nunca toquei que fique claro...permite que me acertasse a primeira vez por que fui uma fraca ao aceitar um casamento para o bem do clã, mas, não vou permitir que faça de novo - Falou totalmente séria. Os anciões observavam a cena paralisados, mas, sabiam que isso iria ocorrer pelo temperamento de Fugaku.

Fugaku: Acha que vou aceitar isso ? Nunca sua vadia ! - Esbravejou - Me diga o nome do seu amante para eu matá-lo, mas, antes lhe ensinarei uma lição por me desrespeitar - Falou perigosamente.

Fugaku-san já chega...Mikoto -san é a filha do antigo líder - Falou um dos anciões preocupado com oque poderia ocorrer, a discussão tinha chamado a atenção dentro do composto uchiha e membros da força policial da aldeia estavam observando, tendo opiniões dividas.

Pai! - Gritou Itachi olhando com o Sharingan ativo - Não vou permitir que toque na minha mãe - Que fez todos se surpreenderem, inclusive Fugaku que o olhava sem acreditar.

Fugaku: Você...impossível ….o nosso filho sabe da sua traição e ainda a está defendendo ? - Disse rangendo os dentes. desferindo um golpe em Mikoto que não conseguiu deter a fazendo gemer de dor, ao ver isso Itachi avançou, o mesmo notando o avanço do filho bloqueou o ataque que para sua surpresa lhe causou dificuldade.

Fugaku: Você também merece aprender uma lição - Falou severamente, a cena continuava sendo observada e a tensão era vista, parecia que uma tragédia dentro do clã uchiha estava prestes a ocorrer, mas, para a surpresa de todos uma poderosa energia foi sentida surpreendendo todos, que viram um Anbu segurando Mikoto no colo e Itachi com a outra mão o segurando.

Pégaso - Sussurrou um membro da força policial, que olhou para a cena totalmente surpreso e Fugaku estava parado.

Fugaku: O que faz aqui maldito !? - Gritou e ao mesmo tempo sem entender, como ele apareceu e levou a esposa e o filho para longe dele, nem mesmo com o sharingan notou os movimentos do Anbu.

Seiya: Já chega Fugaku-san….olhe oque ao redor e tensão que está havendo dentro do clã uchiha - Falou seriamente, notando Mikoto e Itachi o olharem fixamente, por que sentiram a tensão nele.

Mikoto: Por favor não faça nada - Falou a uchiha como se implorando, por que sentia que ele estava se segurando para não avançar contra Fugaku, a mesma ficou em pé segurando a mão dele fortemente, fato que não passou despercebido para quem estava assistindo tudo.

Fugaku: Por acaso é você ….o amante dessa vadia !? - Gritou furioso.

Seiya: Não sou o amante dela, por que nunca toquei Mikoto, mas, sou sim o homem que ela ama - Falou surpreendendo e colocando a mão na sua máscara Anbu, a retirando.. revelando o seu rosto para todos que arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Itachi que não sabia que Seiya e pégaso eram a mesma pessoa.

Fugaku: Então são a mesma pessoa..Pégaso e Seiya - Falou friamente e notou que outros Anbu tinha chegado no local - O hokage está de acordo com essa desonra que estou sofrendo!?…. isso o ajuda a controlar mais os uchiha ! - Falou segurando fortemente uma kunai

Os caçadores Anbu que chegaram, também estavam surpresos com a identidade de Pégaso, apesar das máscaras que usavam.

Seiya: Fugaku se acalme..acha que é certo tomar as ações que fez com esposa e filho..perante o conselho dos anciões e do próprio clã !?- Falou notando as expressões ao redor - Nunca toquei Mikoto como mulher, desse modo ela nunca o traiu...somente deseja a separação - Falou seriamente. O uchiha a sua frente estava rindo de uma maneira estranha.

Fugaku: Escutem...Konoha nos culpa pela Kyuubi e agora destrói o meu casamento..eles estão nos privando do que é nosso por direito e chegou a hora de retomar ! - Exclamou.

Seiya: ' Ele enlouqueceu por acaso ?' - Pensou Seiya e notando os olhares de alguns Uchiha.

Chega! - Gritou Mikoto temendo oque estava prestes a ocorrer.

Mikoto: Como uma das lideres e filha do antigo líder do clã Uchiha, ordeno que pare Fugaku Uchiha e por agressão contra e meu filho ordeno a força policial prendê-lo - Falou severamente para a surpresa de todos.

Mikoto-sama - Falou um dos anciões, dois Uchiha se aproximaram de Fugaku, mas, o homem desferiu golpes neles…. os ferindo gravemente e o seu Sharingan brilhando num vermelho insano, fazendo selos de mão.. Fugaku: Morram malditos **Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Estilo Fogo: Técnica da Grande Bola de Fogo) -** Uma gigantesca bola de fogo que superava qualquer coisa vista antes, mesmo dentro do clã Uchiha, avançou contra Mikoto, os Anbu e Uchiha estavam prontos para avançar em Fugaku.

Pai - Sussurrou Itachi.

Seiya colocou-se na frente de Mikoto parando o ataque com a mão sem dificuldades, para a surpresa do homem.

Seiya: Já chega...você não me deixa escolha Fugaku - Falou usando a mão e jogando a bola de fogo para o alto, avançando em uma velocidade incrível, acertando um poderoso golpe em Fugaku que o fez cuspir sangue, desferindo várias sequencias em extrema velocidade que nem com o sharingan estavam conseguindo acompanhar, cada golpe possuía uma força devastadora.

Seiya: Me desculpe Itachi - Sussurrou olhando levemente o menino, enquanto duas asas brancas apareceram em suas costas, segurando a mão de Fugaku o arremessando para o céu - **Meteoro de Pégaso (Pegasus RyuuseiKen) -** Desferiu o seu golpe pela primeira vez que tinha chegado a esse mundo, quem observava somente viu o seu punho brilhar e algumas raios de luz ser emitidos do seu punho que atingiam Fugaku no céu, deixando o mesmo sem vida somente recebendo os golpes.

Seiya - Sussurrou Mikoto.

Recuperem o corpo de Fugaku e cuidem dos feridos - Falou Seiya ordenando aos caçadores Anbu e olhou para os Uchiha - Me desculpem, eu... estava me segurando para não cometer alguma idiotice, mas, não havia outra escolha após tudo que ocorreu - Falou tristemente e viu Itachi com a cabeça baixa, ele tinha acabado de matar o pai dele, se ele não estivesse no seu estado ele poderia ter mudado as coisas, esse era o seu pensamento quando desmaiou.

Seiya! - Gritou Mikoto alarmada, indo em direção á ele, que estava sendo segurado por dois Uchiha que foram ao seu auxilio - levem-no para dentro - Disse Mikoto, enquanto se perguntava o estava ocorrendo, pensamento que não era somente dela.

'Será que isso tem a haver com o Rinnegan ? ' - Pensou a uchiha.

 **Apartamento de Kushina**

Shisui estava no momento com sasuke do apartamento de Kushina, que estava visivelmente preocupada por que os acontecimentos no clã Uchiha parecia ter se espalhado como fogo na aldeia a confusão no distrito uchiha.

Kushina: 'Preciso cuidar de sasuke e naruto...Mikoto esteja bem' - Pensou.

Shisui estava pensativo por que Itachi tinha pedido para ele vir trazer enquanto ele voltava para ver a situação na sua casa e isso o estava deixando preocupado.

Kushina- san - Falou de repente uma voz na janela, para a surpresa deles era um Anbu.

Anbu: Trago notícias sobre os eventos no composto Uchiha - Falou surpreendendo Kushina e Shisui que começaram a ouvir os relatos.

Kushina: 'Mikoto…' - Pensou ao ouvir os relatos e quando o anbu citou Seiya tinha desmaiado, a mesma agarrou o caçador Anbu numa velocidade incrível, para surpresa do mesmo e shisui, o prensando contra a parede.

Kushina: O que houve com Seiya !? - Gritou assustando o Anbu que notou o cabelo dela se movendo, enquanto Shisui estava paralisado.

Anbu: Ele...pégaso..quero dizer Seiya...parece que desmaio devido a exaustão...parece que o seu chakra está em conflito com outra energia e causou dele ter desmaiado - Falou suando frio. A ruiva voltou ao normal, soltando o Anbu.

'A sua cosmo energia está em conflito com o chakra que ele adquiriu com o Rinnegan?' - Pensou e olhou para o Anbu novamente seriamente.

Kushina: Quero que cuide de meu filho naruto e sasuke que estão dormindo, preciso ir ao clã uchiha - Falou e vendo o Anbu concordar com a cabeça - Se algo ocorrer com eles você irá se arrepender - Falou friamente fazendo o Anbu engolir em seco - Valou Shisui - Falou chamando a atenção do menino que estava ansioso para encontrar Itachi.

Continua


	6. Chapter 6

Saint seiya não me pertence.

 **Capítulo 06:**

Os cavaleiros começaram a avançar dentro do labirinto de Cronos, uma forma formação de espectros e cavaleiros juntos com Grande e Hades.

Fiquem atentos..eles estão vindo - Falou Tenma criando um escudo de energia bloqueando os ataques de energia que foram lançados, tendo o cavaleiro de sagitário e o um dos juizes contra atacando.

 **Kairan no hikari inparusu (Impulso da Luz de Quíron)** \- Gritou Sisífo disparando um gigantesco turbilhão de vento dourado.

 **Greatest Caution (Destruição Maxima)** \- Disparou Radamanthys diversos golpes na velocidade da luz foi disparo na direção dos adversários. O ataque combinando derrotou os que estavam na frente, mas, haviam quatros titãs atrás que bloquearam o ataque queimando as suas cosmos energia ao máximo.

Tenma: Iapeto de Dimensão, Créos de Galáxia, Hyperion de Ébano e Céos de Relâmpago Negro - Falou olhando para os quatro e oponentes derrotados que ele reconhece como os Gigas - Tomem cuidado todos eles - Não conseguiu terminar de falar por que os quatros avançaram.

Hahaha isso será ótimo **Scarlet Needle (Agulha Escarlate) -** Falou o cavaleiro de escorpião lançando o seu ataque conta os quatro que avançavam.

Kardia não! - Gritou Dègel convocando o seu ar frio, mas, foi tarde de mais.

 **Ebony Plasma (Plasma do Ébano) -** Lançou Céos bloqueou o ataque com raios negros

 **Aster Blade (Espada Cortadora de Estrelas)** \- Gritou Créos atingindo os dois cavaleiros de ouro com uma espada imaterial.

Kardia..Dégel - Gritou o Grande mestre e observando Tenma bloqueava dois dois titãs trajando a sapuris de Hades, o cavaleiro de câncer estava na frente dele

 **Great Horn (Grande Chifre)** \- Disparou o seu golpe cavaleiro de touro contra Céos e Créos, com Sisifo e Radamanthys avançando.

 **Kairan no hikari inparusu (Impulso da Luz de Quíron)** \- Sisífo disparou um gigantesco turbilhão de vento dourado.

 **Greatest Caution (Destruição Maxima)** \- Disparou Radamanthys diversos golpes na velocidade da luz foi disparo na direção dos titãs. Céos começou a criar vários raios negros.

 **Ebony Plasma (Plasma do Ébano) -** Lançou o mesmo golpe anterior bloqueando os três golpes.

 **Thalassa Deluje (Dilúvio de Thalassa)** \- Um poderoso Tsunami apareceu atacando todos que avançavam contra dois titãs, mas, bateu contra uma poderosa de chamas negras, se revelando Kagaho de Benu, Aiacos de Garuda, Violate de Behemoth e Lune de Balron.

Isso está ficando interessante - Falou Aiacos junto com espectros queimando a sua cosmo energia, mas, se deteve ao notar um poderoso choque de poderes. Tenma contra Iapeto e Hyperion estavam lutando numa velocidade incrível e golpes violentos.

Tenma: Como ele ousou! - Gritou Tenma por que ele notou algo de estranho nos titãs e agora descobriu sendo o deus dos mortos, eles foram revividos, mas, o olhar estava vazio, pareciam quase sem vida - Chega de querer brincar Kairos, vou mandá-lo para o tártaro maldito - Falou lançando um golpe de energia que foi capaz de arremessar Iapeto e Hyperion, o cosmo dele queimava de uma forma diferente que estava surpreendendo por que o cosmo de Hades brilhava dourado e o mesmo cortou a mão com a sua espada derramando o seu sangue em cima da sapuris que usava e agora estava reluzindo e o cosmo se expandindo de uma maneira absurda.

Tenma: 'Isso vai chamar atenção de Zeus, mas, não tenho escolha ...como ele ousa manipular assim os outros e as consequências da libertação dos titãs no mundo humano' - Pensou enquanto a sapuris mudava para um cor de ouro branco com detalhes em ouro normal.

Grande Mestre: A sapuris de Hades mudou ? - Se perguntou surpreso e o cosmo emanado dele diferente e muito superior ao que tinha sentido até agora. O mesmo começou a se mover em frente para Céos, Créos e Oceanos que tinha chegado por último, enquanto Iapeto e Hyperion o olhavam atentamente.

Tenma: Recuem todos ….essa é uma luta sem sentindo já que os titãs não estão por vontade própria e sim controlados...só me resta devolver eles ao Tártaro - Falou seriamente e olhando para o Grande mestre - Tire todos daqui agora ! - Ordenou.

Grande mestre: Impossível ..por acaso está louco para enfrentar todos ? - Exclamou

Tenma: Não tenho o que temer usando o poder que estou agora, mas, vai chamar a atenção de Zeus - Os olhos vermelhos brilhavam, concentrando um poderoso cosmo em sua espada. Os titãs avançaram contra ele os cinco ao mesmo tempo, com os olhos sem vida, com Tenma se movendo acertando golpes com a sua espada e derrubando os mesmos sem muitas dificuldades.

Lord Hades - Sussurrou Radamanthys espantado pelo poder do seu senhor.

Tenma: Kairos - Falou desaparecendo e os corpos dos titãs se desfazendo em partículas de luz.

No final do labirinto o irmão estava realmente espantado pelo poder de Hades agora.

Kairos: Ele conseguiu os livrar na maldição de Anubis e lhe libertar ...o seu cosmo - Parou de falar ao notar Tenma na sua frente.

Tenma: Como ousa Kairos…- Falou com fúria no olhar, mas, notou as Titânides Réia, Mnemôsine,Têmis,Téia,Tétis e Febe e o pai de Hades Cronos aparecendo na frente dele - Usar corpos temporários para os titãs e ao mesmo tempo eles sendo fantoches da sua vontade...você merece um castigo pior que o Tártaro - Falou olhando para Kairos.

Kairos: hahahaha então esse é o seu poder real ? Interessante que a união de Hades e Pégaso num mesmo ser fez, mas, você tocou a preferida de Zeus e com esse poder atual sabe que ele não ficará parado - Falou sorrindo vendo a expressão de Tenma - Quando fiz a brindeira de unir as almas de vocês no mesmo corpo para me divertir não esperava isso ocorrer...isso vai causar uma grande bagunça no céu - Terminou sorrindo maleficamente.

Tenma: Kairos...chega disso - Falou avançando contra o mesmo, mas, os titãs avançaram contra ele, mas, foram detidos por golpes da sua espada até mesmo Cronos caiu - Acha que eles iriam lhe satisfazer ? Eles possuem somente uma parte dos seus poderes, com esses corpos temporários e sem vontade não são oponentes para uma luta - Falou seriamente.

Kairos: Hahaha foi o que consegui com o poder de Anúbis, o plano era trazer eles a vida ao poucos, mas, você me fez adiantar as coisas...se não fosse esse poder atual que possui você cairia junto com Atena - Parou de falar ao sentir algo atravessando o seu corpo.

Tenma: Você causou problemas demais..desapareça ! - Falou friamente emitindo uma poderosa onda de energia e afetando o labirinto de Cronos. os cavaleiros e espectros não estavam mais no labirinto, as almas do titãs apareceram ao lado dele com pequeno sorriso como se o tivesse agradecendo por os libertar.

Tenma: Sinto muito - Sussurrou porque ele estava condenando novamente os titãs ao tártaro e talvez isso fosse um início de algo maior que o envolveria no futuro numa guerra conta o olimpo.

 **Santuário**

No templo de Atena o cosmo de Tenma foi sentido por Sasha, Pandora e Seraphina que estavam sorrindo e ao mesmo tempo aliviadas por que nao estavam mais sentindo a presença do cosmo dos titãs.

Seraphina: O poder dele é incrível ..ele escondeu até de mim essa energia, mas, ele usando esse poder vai chamar atenção demais - Falou preocupada.

Sasha: Sim..- Falou lembrando do seu pai Zeus, mas, que como ela tinha entregado a sua castidade ele já estava furioso com ela e com Tenma e talvez no futuro tenta-se algo.

Pandora: Não importa oque ocorra ficaremos ao lado de dele - Falou seriamente. O destino delas estava ligado ao de Tenma e o dele estava ligado a elas.

Final! ?

Fiz de um modo que eu pode-se incluir uma sequência depois XD, essa história é um prelúdio de algo maior que eu poderei construir usando de base no futuro, como estou no momento usando muitos os deuses do olimpo em minhas histórias vou continuar essa quando terminar algumas.

Espero que tenham gostado.

.


End file.
